


The Knight and Maid

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: The Knight and Maid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: all mistakes are mine





	The Knight and Maid

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine

Here you stood, carefully fitting the corset around your Lady. She let out a startled squeak when you pulled a little harder than intended before shifting her gaze in the mirror to look at you thoughtfully. “Cosette.” You hummed softly in response, twisting the silk strings around your hands as you pulled a little tighter towards the end. “Cosette.” Another hum as you focused on tying a knot carefully. “For goodness sake, Cosette!” Your eyes shot up to your Lady’s reflection in the mirror, hands drawing back towards you slightly.

“Yes, my Lady?” A gentle sigh as she stepped down from the platform. Your body instinctively straightened as much as it could, hands clasping in front of your skirt.

“Don’t give me that look. Anyways, I was wondering how things were with you and…” Her face lit up into a hopeful smile while you felt yours fall. You tightened your clasped hands until your knuckles were white. You Lady’s expression faltered and she took a step towards you. 

“My Lady,” your voice cracked a little. “You know that I could not possibly… my duties are to serve you. I would not be able to forgive myself if I gave into such….  _ childish _ desires. I am simply a maid that would look like some dirty rag next to the king’s royal guard commander. Besides! We need to finish getting you ready for the dinner tonight.” She opened her mouth to speak again but you quickly ushered her back onto the platform. You rushed to her closet and grabbed the dress that her father seemed to like the most, coming back and helping her into the gown. Her expression refused to change from the bitter one that had taken over. Even when she sat down on the plush chair so you could do her hair the expression was the same. “My Lady… Please stop making this expression so that I can do your makeup.”

“I am not making any expression.” 

“My Lady, you look like you might hit something. That is not the face fit the princess. Please relax so that I may do your makeup for tonight.” Your lips curved into a soft smile as her face smoothed out, finger dipping into the jar to gently smear the creme across her skin. The silence that settled was strained. Stepping back when you were finished, you let out a pleased sigh. “You look very elegant. I’m sure your father will be very pleased. Now! Let’s escort you down to the dining room.” She places her hand into yours gently, letting you lead her to the door and out into the hallway. The guards that had been positioned next to the door stepped away from the wall and took your place beside your Lady. You naturally gravitated to walk several steps behind them. Upon entering the grand room, you drift over to the wall with the other maids and butlers. Your Lady sits next to her father and as her eyes catch yours a frown forms.  _ I see her mood has yet to change _ . Chatter filters into the air and you allow your shoulders to slump slightly but keep the straight posture that is expected of you. 

__________

Dinner passed slowly and you found your eyes often drifting to the clock and then to the guards that stood against the wall on the other side of the table. You made sure your eyes skipped over one specific person because that was just too much trouble for the moment. Thoughts of how much of a fool you were prodded the edges of your mind until you noticed your Lady standing and step away from the wall to move to her. You bow your head when you stop in front of her. “My Lady?”

“Follow.” The voice is a little harsher than normal. You dare not look up as she turns and walks from the large room, leaving you to rush after her. When the both of you are almost to her room does she speak again. “I apologize, Cosette. I have a plan though. Just a little theory that I would like to test.”


End file.
